My Dearest
by trollface-girl
Summary: Trip, yang sedang duduk dan menikmati musik dan foto, tiba - tiba ia teringat dengan Georgia, seorang Dragon Buster yang sebenarnya Trip suka padanya...


**My Dearest**

Pairing : Trip x Georgia (FlarebusterShipping)

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon

Pagi itu, hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya di langit biru, tak sedikit pun awan yang menutup langit indah itu. Hari itu, seseorang berambut emas, sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan seekor Pokemon ular, Serperior. Anak laki – laki itu mungkin sedang berlatih Pokemonnya.

"Serperior! Dragon Tail!" Anak laki – laki bernama Trip itu pun memerintah Serperior untuk menggunakan move itu.

"Seeeeer!" Serperior pun mengibaskan ekornya dan memukul bagian kayu yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Bagus, Serperior!" ujar trip yang sedang melompat.

Kemudian, Trip pun mengembalikan Serperiornya yg masuk ke dalam Pokeball. Ia pun segera beristirahat di bawah pohon beringin dengan daun lebat. Ia pun duduk dengan tenang, sambil mendengarkan musik pada mp3 playernya dan membuka kembali foto – foto yang dipotretnya itu. Salah satu yang menarik hatinya adalah ketika ia memotret salah satu teman turnamennya, seorang gadis tinggi mengenakan baju dalam berwarna aquamarine muda , rompi aquamarine serta rok mini. Nama gadis itu Georgia, seorang Dragon Buster yang juga saingan Iris.

Entah mengapa, setiap melihat wajah Georgia, wajah Trip selalu tersenyum dan hatinya terasa hangat….aku ingin ada di sampingnya kelak, batinnya. Ia pun memeluk kamera itu, ketika ia mendengarkan sebuah lagu romantis dari Supercell – My Dearest.

"_So everything that makes me whole_

_Ima kimi ni sasageyou_

_I am yours…."_

Mendengar lagu itu, ia ingin sekali menjadi kepemilikan Georgia, dia gadis yang manis dan sepertinya dia sangat romantic, batinnya , sambil menundukkan kepalanya , sesekali ia melihat foto – foto Georgia yang dipotretnya selama turnamen.

**"****_Watashi ga kimi wo terasu akari ni naru kara_**_**  
**_**_Tatoe kono sekai no ou ni datte kese wa shinai_**_**  
**_**_So, everything that makes me whole_**_**  
**_**_Ima kimi ni sasageyou_**_**  
**_**_I'm yours…"_**

**Sedikit demi sedikit ia pahami arti lagu itu, ia ingin menjadi cahaya yang selalu menyinari hati seorang Dragon Buster itu ketika ia sedang sedih. ****Tapi…ke mana dia sekarang? Aku kangen….pikirnya.**

Sementara itu, ada seorang gadis memakai topi kuning sedang mengintip Trip yang sedang mendengarkan musik. "Sepertinya aku kenal cowok itu, saat itu aku dipotret," umpat cewek yang ternyata Georgia itu. Ia pun tak malu – malu menghampiri Trip.

Trip pun terkejut ketika ia melihat georgia berlari secara tiba – tiba menuju dirinya. Ada apa ya? Pikirnya , yang membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Trip! Itu kau!" seru Georgia ketika ia hendak mendekati trip yang sedang duduk dan kaget ketika Georgia datang menghampirinya.

Melihat georgia menghampirinya, hati Trip semakin hangat dan ia pun sepertinya ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Kamu lagi ngapain?" Tanya Georgia.

"Mhh….lagi san…tai aja sih," jawab trip dengan wajahnya merah, dan gugup.

"Loh kenapa kamu gugup kyk gitu?" tanya Georgia spontan.

"Mhh…," Trip kembali gugup, wajahnya semakin merah.

"Loh, kamu sakit?" Tanya Georgia.

"Aku kalah di Unova League melawan Ash, dan sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…," tiba – tiba Trip menangis, memeluk tubuh Georgia dengan eratnya.

"Ash, teman Iris itu?" Tanya Georgia.

Trip hanya mengangguk. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Georgia, menenangkannya dengan muka polos dan tersenyum,"Aku tahu perasaan itu. Itu mungkin memalukan tapi walaupun kau sering kalah, tapi aku percaya, kau adalah orang yang terbaik bagiku. Aku sebenarnya kasihan padamu,".

Mendengar perkataan itu, wajah Trip merah padam, hatinya hangat. Apa jangan – jangan dia juga suka padaku? Ia pun menghapus air matanya.

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya…..," kata Trip gugup dan menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Georgia.

"AKU CINTA PADAMU! AKU INGIN JADI MILIKMU!" teriak Trip sambil menangis tersedu – sedu, dan Georgia pun kembali memeluk tubuh Trip yang mungil itu.

"Trip….sejak dulu aku memang suka padamu, tapi kenapa kamu sekarang mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Kalau kamu jujur aku pasti senang," ujar Georgia yang sedang menghapus air mata Trip.

"Jadi…kau benar – benar mencintaiku? Apapun keadaannya?" Tanya Trip.

Georgia pun mengangguk, ia kembali memeluk tubuhnya. Georgia pun mulai mencari posisi yang sama dengan wajah Trip, ia menempelkan bibirnya menuju bibir Trip. Mereka pun saling berciuman bibir. Untung saja ada beberapa Pokemon seperti Pidove, Darumaka, Emolga, Patrat, dll, tidak ada orang – orang.

Trip pun membalas ciumannya...

"Aku mencintaimu, Trip,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Georgia,"

Mereka berdua pun saling bermesraan di bawah pohon beringin itu. Mereka pun melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan makan bersama – sama dengan Pokemon – Pokemon mereka berdua.

_So , everything that makes me whole_

_Ima kimi ni sasageyou_

_I am yours…_

**THE END**


End file.
